News
This news page is for publishing news of projects and research information as it becomes available. Nostre pagina de novas continera information in re nove projectos e recercas, tanto tosto como ille deveni disponibile. ''' '''Nostre pagina recipe actualisationes quasi cata die e multe nove paginas ha essite addite. In le proxime dies nos usara iste pagina pro mentionar le nove additiones como novas de projectos linguistic, publicationes o personas e lor information de contacto. Gratias pro inviar novas e adder al projecto. Vostre visita es appreciate e adjuta al progresso del Projecto Auxilingua. ---- Nove Wikicitate! Un nove Wikicitate ha aperite su portas a illes qui ama le lingua romanic commun unificate, i.e. Romanica. Felicitationes a Josu Lavin, Presidente del Academia pro Lingua Romanica, pro le fundation de un nove Wikicitate pro Romanica. *http://romanica.wikicities.com/ Freewebs discussions Are you interested in joining a public discussion on the internet about the introduction of a future common global language? *http://www.freewebs.com/international-languages You - and also any of your friends, colleagues and of course all Auxlangers - are invited to take part and enrich this project with your valued comments, ideas or/and other contributions. Apart from a forum there is also the possibility to take part in a global poll for the best global language that one can think of. Ron Ronaldo ronaldo2812 http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/atnot.gif hotmail•com ---- Articulo sur LsF per Walter A. Carnelli Nove articulo interessante in interlingua e anglese per Walter A. Carnielli, ab Brasil, titulate Latino sine flexione, le Interlingua de Peano: un lingua ponte ' ---- Nove libro in Espaniol: "Esperanto: Lengua y cultura http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/b_EoLengCult.jpg ''El esperanto: lengua y cultura Acaba de aparecer el libro El esperanto: lengua y cultura, de '''Antonio Valén. Se trata de la obra más completa, rigurosa y objetiva aparecida hasta la fecha en castellano sobre el esperanto. El libro, de 200 páginas, será presentado el próximo 28 de agosto en el marco del congreso de Bilbao Jxus aperis la libro El esperanto: lengua y cultura Esperanto: lingvo kaj kulturo) de Antonio VALEN. Gxi estas la plej kompleta, rigora kaj objektiva verko gxis nun aperinta hispanlingve pri Esperanto. La 200-pagxan libron oni prezentos la venontan 28an de augusto kadre de la Bilbaa kongreso *http://www.esperanto-es.net/ ---- Expolingua http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/o_expolingua.gif Expolingua es un congresso de conferentias e presentationes in Espania pro le promotion del apprendimento e instruction de linguas e culturas estranier. *http://www.expolingua.es/ ---- Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado ' ''Informilo por Interlingvistoj, eld. de Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado pri la Monda Lingvo-Problemo, '''Nieuwe Binnenweg 176, NL-3015 BJ Rotterdam *Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado ---- http://www.interlinguistik-gil.de/gil-kopf.gif Le societate pro interlinguistica in Germania http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/o_gil.html Le Societate pro Interlinguistica in Germania es un organisation que "publica un periodico titulate "Interlinguistische Informationen" (Information sur Interlinguistica) e documentos de conferentias, anque illo organisa conferentias scientific annualmente, e promove que su membros da lecturas, oratorios e publica sur themas de interlinguistica." --Ulrich Becker, ubecker http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/atnot.gif mondial-verlag • de *http://www.interlinguistik-gil.de/gil-engl.html" ---- Wikipedia e Wiktionary: projectos multilingual http://wiktionary.org/upload/wiki.png http://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikipedia is a multilingual project to create a complete and accurate open content encyclopedia. Wikipedia:Multilingual coordination Linguas, Languages, Lingvoj •Afrikaans •Al Araby •Bosanski •Catalàn •Eská •Dansk •Deutsch •Eesti •Español •Esperanto •Euskara •Français •Frysk •Galego •Hangukeo •Hrvatski •Interlingua •Italiano •Latina •Nederlands •Nihongo •Norsk •Polski •Português •Russkiy •Simple English •Slovensko •Srpski •Suomi •Svenska •kiSwahili •Türkçe •Volapük •Zhongwen • ---- Wiktionary.org Wiktionary is a collaborative project to produce a free multilingual dictionary and thesaurus in every language, complete with meanings, etymologies and pronunciations. Wiktionary is the lexical companion to the open content encyclopaedia Wikipedia. ---- Projecto Cola Le Projecto Cola (Le Pagina del Ortografia Colateral) es un studio del uso de Interlingua presentate in le "Interlingua English Dictionary" e Interlingua: a grammar"... como un simplification del orthographia de Interlingua. *Projecto Cola ---- Projecto Ekspreso La Projecto Ekspreso. 'esen an studio de la lingua auksiliar mantinente in mente la persona in haste e kon presa de la era moderna. ' *Ekspreso ---- Novial Wikipedia and News A Test Wikipedia in Novial has begun here: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Test-wp/nov/ Vote to support the creation of a real Novial Wikipedia at the following page: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Requests_for_new_languages/Non-natural If you wish to study Novial there is a course at the Novial Wikibook: http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Novial